01 Października 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (100) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 2. Stealth) (15) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (50 min) 10.55 Dom - magazyn 11.15 Wielkie twierdzenie Fermata (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1991 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - reportaż 12.45 Klan (250) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mare Balticum - magazyn 13.30 Nowa szkoła 13.40 Polska znana i mniej znana - program krajoznawczy 14.05 Polacy z wyboru: Góral z Tokio - film dokumentalny, Polska 1995 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki: Zupa jarzynowa Ksantypy - program dla młodzieży 14.45 Dzieło-arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Kwadrans na kawę - junior - magazyn dla młodzieży 15.45 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (75) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (952) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Dziewczyna pierwsza klasa - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Filmowe zbliżenia - Niemcy: Okręt (Das Boot) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 1981, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Herbert Groenemeyer, Klaus Wennemann, Hubertus Bengsch (143 min) 22.45 Wiadomości 22.55 Sport 23.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.15 Nocne rozmowy: Czy media są sprzedajne? - magazyn publicystyczny 00.05 Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone (Divorce Wars) - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Donald Wrye, wyk. Tom Selleck, Jane Curtin, Lara Swimmer, Philip Sterling (92 min) 01.40 Hotel Roma (Albergo Roma) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1996, reż. Ugo Chiti, wyk. Alessandro Benvenuti, Tcheky Karyo, Claudio Bisio, Barbara Enrichi (48 min) 03.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Ellen Chaset Falcon, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (25 min) 09.00 Fanny (Fanny by Gaslight) - melodramat, W. Bryt. 1944, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Phyllis Calvert, James Mason, Wilfrid Lawson, Stewart Granger (103 min) 10.50 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 11.10 Złote marzenia (55) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (50 min) 12.05 Maurice i Katia Krafftowie - życie w ogniu - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 Ognisko z Elitą: Zmarnowane tematy 14.05 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (6/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 14.30 Mogę wszystko - program dla dzieci 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (19/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (2) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Richard Pearce, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (50 min) 17.00 Przygoda z wojskiem - reportaż 17.20 Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa świat w rugby 20.00 III Biesiada Weselna - Węgrów '99 (1) (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Papillon - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Steve McQueen, Dustin Hoffman, Robert Deman, Ratna Assan (144 min) 00.20 III Biesiada Weselna - Węgrów '99 (2) (stereo) 01.10 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (13-ost.) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Debra Messing, Adam Storke, Vincent Ventresca, Larry Drake (42 min) 01.50 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (Goode Behaviour) (13-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Zinberg, wyk. Sherman Hemsley, Alex Datcher, Bianka Lawson, Dorien Wilson (21 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa Noego (3/13) - serial animowany 07.30 Rysujemy z Donem (21/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.45 Zegarek Bernarda (4/17) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Magazyn kulturalny 09.00 Seniora (65,66) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Siedem życzeń (1/7): Rademenes - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (47 min) 11.10 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (43/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.40 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.05 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.55 Ja, ty, my - w drodze do dorosłości 13.15 Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości (23/150) - telenowela 15.00 Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Rysujemy z Donem (21/22) - serial dokumentalny 19.45 Zegarek Bernarda (4/17) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (65,66) - telenowela 21.00 Magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (23/150) - telenowela 22.30 Pamiętnik pani Hanki - film obyczajowy, Polska 1963 00.10 Zakończenie programu WOT 7.00 Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 7.30 Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 7.45 Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 8.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 8.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana 8.30 Magazyn kulturalny 9.00 Seniora - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Siedem życzeń (1/7): Rademenes - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985 11.15 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.40 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.05 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.55 Ja, ty, my - w drodze do dorosłości 13.15 Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Ziołomania - program poradnikowy 16.20 Spotkanie żon prezydentów 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 19.45 Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora - telenowela 21.00 Magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Pamiętnik pani Hanki - film obyczajowy, Polska 1963 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5.57 Program na piątek 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (97) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 7.55 Polsat radzi 8.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (39) - serial animowany. 8.30 Tarzan (21) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97 9.30 Paloma (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 10.30 Renegat (55) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992 11.30 F/X (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 12.30 Tok Szok w Polsacie - talk show 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.30 Ręce ktore leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 14.55 Flesz Informacji 15.00 Godzilla (15) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Polsat radzi 15.50 Po prostu miłość (89) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 17.30 Flesz Informacji 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (51) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96 18.25 Czołówka Disco Polo Live (189) - magazyn muzyczny. Przygotowanie do kolejnego odcinka programu muzycznego Polsatu. DJ Pietrek przygotowuje się do nowości muzycznych, której były utwory zespołów: Classic - Masz w sobie coś oraz Akcent - Dajcie mi gitarę, oraz do zapowiedzi nowej scenografii, który odbył się 8 października 1999 roku. Zapraszamy na ekrany polskich telewizorów. 18.30 Super Express TV 18.40 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Disco Polo Live (189) - program muzyczny 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Real TV 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 13 Posterunek (26): Powtórka z westernu - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 20.35 Graczykowie (5): Portret - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 21.05 Błękitna stal - thriller, USA 1989 22.45 Flesz Informacji 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Polsat radzi 23.00 Informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Dobranocka dla dorosłych 23.45 Różowa landrynka 0.15 Super Express TV 0.30 Usługi rozrywkowe - film erotyczny, USA 1987 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 4.57 Program na sobotę 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 7.15 Delfy (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Piotruś Pan (45) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Fantastyczna czwórka (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Rosalinda (41) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Maria de Nadie (118) - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka (47) - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (68) - serial obyczajowy 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Delfy (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (45) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (205) - serial dla młodzieży 15.45 W naszym kręgu (95) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (23) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Start w TVN, meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (42) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (69) - serial obyczajowy 20.25 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.55 Wejście smoka - film sensacyjny, USA 1973 22.55 TNT - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 0.40 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.10 Amulet miłości - film erotyczny, USA 1996 (90 min) 2.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Złotopolscy (112): Podstęp listonosza - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.10 Południk dziewiętnasty - program dla dzieci 09.30 Z dziecięcej półki - program dla dzieci 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Credo - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 10.30 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) 11.25 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 11.35 Stąd do Edenu (2) - reportaż Andrzeja Baworowskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Polonica: Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (2/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot, wyk. Patrick Bach, Dail Sullivan, Clovis Cornillac, Andre Penvern (60 min) (powt.) 13.00 Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki 13.10 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.55 Hommage a Chopin - oryginały i inspiracje - Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 - Jagodziński - Chopin Trio 14.25 Polska - Świat 2000: Zygmunt Kałużyński - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 14.40 Ludzie listy piszą 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej 15.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 15.50 Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda - program dla młodzieży 17.45 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.05 Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki 18.10 Hommage a Chopin - oryginały i inspiracje - Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 - Janusz Olejniczak gra Chopina 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (112): Podstęp listonosza - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.20 Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 20.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Polonica: Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot, wyk. Patrick Bach, Dail Sullivan, Clovis Cornillac, Andre Penvern (60 min) 22.20 Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki 22.30 Hommage a Chopin - oryginały i inspiracje - Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 - Trio XXI wieku - inspiracje chopinowskie 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (112): Podstęp listonosza - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Sport (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot, wyk. Patrick Bach, Dail Sullivan, Clovis Cornillac, Andre Penvern (60 min) (powt.) 02.55 Hommage a Chopin - oryginały i inspiracje - Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 - Trio XXI wieku - inspiracje chopinowskie (powt.) 03.25 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 03.45 Spotkanie z gwiazdami: Jerzy Połomski (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 05.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (33) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (45) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (46) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (30) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (67) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (67) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 14.00 Szok blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (68) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (68) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (23) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (50 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (71) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (50 min) 19.55 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (5) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (45 min) 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Motowiadomości - program motoryzacyjny 22.35 Miłość, zbrodnia i opale (Outback Bound) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Andrew B. Clark, Nina Foch, Robert Harper, Donna Mills (90 min) 00.00 Kobieta w oknie (La femme a sa fenetre) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1976, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Romy Schneider, Philippe Noiret, Victor Lanoux, Martine Brochard (105 min) 02.00 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 03.00 Piosenka na życzenie 03.55 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Kosowo: W kręgu nienawiści - film dokumentalny 10.00 (K) Uczeń (L'eleve) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1995, reż. Olivier Schatzky, wyk. Caspar Salmon, Vincent Cassel, Caroline Cellier, Jean-Pierre Marielle (88 min) 11.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - film dokumentalny 12.00 (K) Ocaleni (A Call to Remember) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Blythe Danner, Joe Mantegna, David Lascher, Kevin Zegers (106 min) 13.50 (K) Deser: Paszcza krokodyla - film krótkometrażowy 14.00 (K) Delfiny: Odwieczna przyjaźń - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Operacja Delta Force 3 (Operation Delta Force 3) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mike Roper, wyk. Jim Fitzpatrick, Greg Collins, Bryan Genesse (90 min) 16.30 (K) Deser: NY - film krótkometrażowy 16.50 (K) Szaleńczy zjazd (Downhill Racer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Michael Richie, wyk. Robert Redford, Gene Hackman, Jim McMullen (97 min) 18.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Waterworld - Wodny świat (The Waterworld) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Dennis Hopper, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Tina Majorino (130 min) 22.10 (K) Ostatni rozdział - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Polska/Belgia 1997, reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Fabrice Luchini, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Dominika Ostałowska (102 min) 23.55 (K) Sama prawda - film erotyczny (92 min) 01.30 (K) Pociąg skazańców (Evasive Action) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jerry Jacobs, wyk. Roy Sheider, Ray Wise, Dorian Harewood (91 min) 03.05 (K) Deser: Dzień matki - film krótkometrażowy 03.25 (K) Pod osłoną mafii (Shelter) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Scott Paulin, wyk. John Allen Nelson, Charles Durning, Brenda Bakke (95 min) 05.05 (K) Komisarz Beck - mroczna gra (Beck - Spar i morker) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Pater Haber, Stina Rautelin, Mikael Presbrandt (86 min) 06.35 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 Nasza TV 07.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (24) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (25) - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (77) - telenowela, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (24) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (84) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (25) - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Techno Party - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (25) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (85) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (78) - telenowela, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (25) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (25) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 20.00 Kalifornijski mit (California Myth) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Michael Katz, wyk. Tyrone Power Jr., Sherry Hursey (88 min) 21.45 Klaun (Der Clown) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Raoul W. Heimrich/Hermann Joha, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (60 min) 22.45 Bez trzymanki (Straight up) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Jerry Ciccoritti 23.10 Mordercy, gangsterzy i szaleńcy. Kobiety fatalne (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1992, reż. Nick Bougas 23.40 Zemsta żon ze Stepford (Revenge of the Stepford Wives) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Robert Fuest, wyk. Sharon Gless, Julie Kavner, Audra Lindley, Don Johnson (100 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 10.30 Takie jest życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Godzina prawdy - teleturniej 21.15 Czerwona Mila (Die Rote Meile) - nowy serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Michael Bielawa, wyk. Leon Boden, Fabian Harloff, Uli Krohm, Dirk Galuba (90 min) 22.15 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 01.10 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.00 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy